


Intimacy

by Persiflage



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Flash Fic, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Pre-Canon, Shenzhou Era, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Shenzhou era AU of 1:01 & 1:02.* Michael and Philippa are in a newly established relationship and this is their first time together.(*Michael explores the Klingon relic but doesn't encounter any Klingons so no Klingon war, and Philippa Georgiou lives.)





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radiolaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/gifts).



> This flash fic was inspired by this fabulous [Milippa fanart](https://badasspantiestalker.tumblr.com/post/186167861643/milippa-intimacy-i-had-to-draw-something-for) by badasspantiestalker.

Philippa sits astride Michael’s lap, her left arm wrapped across the back of Michael’s neck and shoulders to hold her left shoulder. Her right hand is resting against that shoulder and her own hand while Michael’s hands firmly clasp Philippa’s hips. They’re kissing and have been for some time, with periodic pauses to catch their breath. It’s not the first time they’ve kissed in the past week. But this is the first time they’ve done this while naked and Michael feels a bit like her entire body is going to combust right now. When Philippa had first kissed her – briefly on the cheek – before sending her off to investigate the anomaly at the binary stars Michael hadn’t imagined (or hadn’t _dared_ to imagine) that it would lead to this. But here she is, kissing her Captain, in her Captain’s bed, both of them naked and her Captain is straddling her lap. Michael can feel the warmth emanating from between Philippa’s thighs and it’s making her warm too.

“Lie back, Michael,” Philippa eventually says, and Michael settles back against her pillows, her left hand resting against Philippa’s right thigh while the Captain’s right hand rests against her shoulder. She’s got her left hand at the back of her neck, pulling her hair out of its customary ponytail. Michael grabs the pillow below her head with her right hand as Philippa leans down, shifting her weight over the juncture of Michael’s thighs.

Then her Captain’s kissing her again, and Michael clasps the back of her neck with her left hand, relishing the silky feel of Philippa’s hair beneath her hand. She wraps her right arm across the back of her Captain’s shoulders while Philippa clasps Michael’s chin in her right hand, her left hand holding the top of Michael’s head, fingers tangling in her First Officer’s curly hair. No one’s ever kissed Michael so thoroughly before, using her whole body, not just her mouth. It’s intoxicating, and Michael can feel warmth and moisture pooling between her thighs as Philippa intensifies the kiss to the point that she fears her Captain is going to cause her to pass out from lack of oxygen.

Finally Philippa lifts her mouth from Michael’s, then rests their foreheads together, and Michael can feel her lungs labouring just a bit in their effort to give her more air.

“I’m going to make you come now, Michael,” her Captain says.

“It won’t take much,” Michael warns her, feeling a little shamefaced at the admission.

Philippa smirks, then says against the shell of her ear. “Then I shall do it more than once. In fact, my love, I won’t stop unless and until you beg me to stop.” Michael shivers at both the words (especially ‘my love’) and the warm air ghosting against her ear. “Does that sound good to you, Number One?”

Michael just moans and Philippa nips at her earlobe. “I need a proper answer, Michael,” she says in a stern tone.

“It sounds good,” she answer, barely getting the words out as desire surges through her body.

Philippa slides down her body, her hands clasping Michael’s shoulders until she’s no longer able to reach them as she settles between Michael’s spread legs. She looks up the length of Michael’s supine body and smirks, then lowers her head and blows gently on Michael’s sex. A full body shudder wracks her, and Philippa lifts her head to call out, “Computer, privacy protocol”, and the computer chirps compliance with the order.

Michael groans when her Captain’s teeth nibble gently on her clit, and she feels a fresh surge of heat and moisture in her sex. Then Philippa draws the flat of her tongue up the length of Michael’s slit, before pushing her tongue inside.

What follows is the most exhilarating sexual experience Michael’s ever had. Philippa’s mouth and fingers drive her to orgasm after orgasm after orgasm – she rapidly loses count of precisely how many she’s had, but she knows it’s at least half a dozen.

In the end, Michael does have to beg her Captain to stop, and Philippa peppers light kisses up the length of Michael’s torso, then nips gently at her chin before briefly kissing her on the mouth again.

“Are you okay, love?” she asks solicitously.

“Yes,” Michael murmurs, still feeling a little giddy from the onslaught of pleasurable sensations she’s just been subjected to. “Thank you, Philippa, that was amazing.”

“You’re more than welcome.” Philippa settles on her back beside Michael, drawing her body in closer with strong arms; Michael rests her head on the other woman’s shoulder, snuggling in without giving it a second thought.

“Wouldn’t you like me to reciprocate?” she asks.

“Not right now,” her Captain says. “Have a nap, first.”

“Mmhmm.” She does feel sleepy, it’s true. Philippa’s lips press to her brow, and Michael sighs in contentment. Intimacy with her Captain comes far easier than she’d have expected. Her eyes drift closed and she falls asleep smiling at the thought.


End file.
